


Kitty It's Cold Outside

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Love Square, Snow, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ might be the reason Chat Noir stays overnight at Marinette’s but ‘Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow’ is how they feel the next day.This is a cute song fic for Tumblr user @acaseymonster





	Kitty It's Cold Outside

Adrien really hadn’t planned to stay all that long. Just to stop by and say hi to his favorite princess perhaps, but Marinette had other ideas.

“I really can’t stay,” Chat Noir said as he stood on the rooftop balcony over the bakery, one hand holding the mug of hot cocoa Marinette had handed him soon after he had landed. Glancing out at the city, blanketed in white, he was once again surprised by all the snow coming down heavily all around, at times blowing near vertically. The storm hadn’t seemed so imposing when he first started his patrol. 

“Come on in Kitty. It’s cold outside,” she said to him, motioning Chat Noir to the window hatch. Marinette was bundled up in a jacket and stocking cap that she’d quickly pulled on when he landed atop her room. She was smiling up at him so warmly it could melt ice.

“I really can’t,” Chat Noir shook his head even as he took a step closer as she held out her free hand to him. “I just came over because this evening has been so very nice. Though even if it hadn’t been seeing you would make it so.”

Marinette laughed lightly like the tinkling of bells. For all he knew she had her doubts about how nice the evening was for him. It had been a good patrol though. Mostly because he started it early. “I had been hoping you’d stop by,” she told him as she took a hold of his hand, then gasped. “You’re like ice!”

He chuckled nervously, but knew he was doomed as she tugged him to the skylight. “I mean if I’m not home someone might worry,” he said even as he tried to think of who would worry about him at this hour. The people his father employed were already home themselves. If his mother was around, but of course she wasn't and Adrien wouldn't dwell. Still perhaps… “And if Father found out he might actually, I don’t know, pace the floor?”

They were now securely in Marinette’s room and she was rolling her eyes at him. Not that he blamed her, he didn’t buy his own excuses either. The room, as always, was cozy and Chat Noir noticed on Marinette’s computer monitor one of those ‘real fireplace’ YouTube videos. 

“What’s your hurry Kitty?” She asked as she turned to look at him now that they were on the lower level of her bedroom. 

“I… really should scurry?” He asked, not sure himself as Marinette started disrobing from her winter wear. Under her coat and scarf was a cute pink sweater that he suspected she had recently knitted for herself. 

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” and he lifted his mug. “Maybe just a half drink more?”

“I’ll go get you that,” she said to him as she takes his mug. “Mind getting us some music?”

Once Marinette disappeared down the stairs, because he really had a hard time keeping his eyes off her, he walked over to her computer to look for some seasonally appropriate songs. It was actually quite easy since Nino had three different holiday playlists online. Choosing ‘Auld Skool Xmas’ he sat back and waited for Marinette’s return.

“A mug of hot cocoa for the hero of Paris,” Marinette announced as she came back up to her room.

Chat Noir took the mug with a saucy wink before leaning back once more. “Do you ever worry about what your neighbors might say?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “No one saw you come over, and honestly I would have been found out long before you started coming around my balcony, you stray cat. Besides, anyone that’s looking up is looking at all this snow, not at you handsome.”

It never failed, when Marinette called him handsome, or really just about any sort of complement, he felt his chest swell and his cheeks burn. Not that he wanted her to notice he was a blushing mess from such an off handed comment. It was best to play off the heat in his face. “What’s in this drink?”

“Hmmm?” Marinette tilted her head, then smirked. “Riiiight, the drink.” So much for her not noticing. “By the way, I looked outside while I was warming the milk. There wasn’t a car, a Uber, nothing on the road.”

“Still trying to get me to stay longer?” Chat Noir lifted an eyebrow looking down at her. She looked back at him. They seemed to stare into each other's eyes for eternity or maybe it was only an instant. 

“You stubborn cat, just let go of your transformation, will you? I’m sure Plagg will be happy to snuggle up with Tikki and there’s plenty of cheese in the house.” Then just to tempt him more she reached over and started running her hands through his hair.

“You have bewitched me,” Chat Noir pretended to complained even as a soft purr started. Yeah, that wasn’t helping anything. “Plagg, Claws In.”

His kwami snickered but made no other comment as he flew off, probably to do as Marinette suggested. Adrien wasn’t even sure where Tikki was. Probably hiding somewhere in the room to stay warm. “If anyone says anything you forced me to stay.”

“Mmhm,” she uttered as she snuggled up next to him before taking a sip of her warm drink. 

For a while it seemed Adrien was content enough to stay, but his worrying hadn’t completely abated yet. “I really should…”

“Come on, Adrien, it’s horrible out there,” Marinette sounded annoyed. She then snuggled into his arm. “It’s an honest to goodness blizzard out there! I simply have to insist you stay.”

He looked down at his girlfriend and knew she would do just about anything for him. “Why are you always so good to me? Welcoming me into your warm and happy home any time I need it.”

“Because I lucked out having a fantastic, if slightly self sacrificing, boyfriend?” She asked in response, bopping his nose with a finger. 

“Nathalie will probably figure out where I am by dawn,” Adrien said as the last of his resistance dissolved. Especially with the way Marinette was looking at his lips. “Gorilla will probably be ordered here before noon. Waiting at the door.”

“Sure,” Marinette said, obviously not listening to his excuses as she reached up and kissed him. Mugs of mostly drank hot cocoa were quickly put to the side and they enjoyed kissing each other for a time. At least through the next four Christmas songs. Adrien wasn’t sure he minded missing another rendition of Rudolph. 

“You know,” Adrien said, pausing for a yawning as they snuggled up together, one of his hands going up and down Marinette’s arm. “Chloé would have a fit if she could see us now.”

“Chloé would have a fit over a lot she doesn’t know about us,” Marinette reminded him as she pulled a blanket down off the back of her lounge. 

Adrien had grabbed the candy cane that Marinette had stuck in his mug, holding it between his lips. He liked the minty taste as it cooled him even as the blanket and Marinette warmed him. Eventually his eyes started to feel heavy. It had been a long day and now he was warm and comfortable and… “I should really go home.”

“Not this again!” Marinette tried to sound annoyed but there was laughter in her tone. 

“You could lend me a coat,” he suggested his eyes half closed. 

“The snow is knee high Adrien. A coat wouldn’t be enough,” she told him, kissing his cheek. 

“This is real nice,” he said slowly as he looked at her with sleepy eyes. Then he took her hand and kissed it. The blush Marinette sprouted was so cute he wanted to go back to kissing her again. But maybe in the morning. Oh, the morning! “Your parents are going to assume things in the morning.”

“Oh probably, but it’s better than you catching pneumonia out there. Besides my parents adore you and would agree with me that you were not to be let back out when you snuck over to visit.” Somehow she snuggled into him more. 

“Yeah I suppose,” Adrien agreed as he put his arms around her, sighing in contentment. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but in the morning he was woken to Mister and Misses Dupain-Cheng snickering and taking pictures of the two of them still on the lounge where they had fallen asleep. 

There was indeed some good natured teasing by Marinette’s parents, but no more than that. His phone didn’t have any worried texts so he was able to send one to Nathalie informing her of his location. It seemed though the storm was so bad that his father’s assistant was working from home. It wasn’t said, but she did not bring up informing his father and as long as Gabriel wasn’t looking for his son, it seemed unlikely he would find out where Adrien had run off to pre-storm. 

“Ready to admit I was right? That it’s a frightful storm out there?” Marinette asked as she started gathering their breakfast dishes once he put his phone away. 

Marinette had been understanding of his need to text while they ate breakfast and Adrien had tried to not let it interrupt their meal too much. Standing, Adrien grabbed a dish towel to help with drying the dishes. It became his ‘chore’ when he stayed for a meal. It made Adrien feel like less of a guest. “Yes, you were right. Honestly I’m glad I get to be stuck here. Being home alone because of this weather, THAT would have been frightful. I will admit, looking outside the snow does look delightful.” 

"I'm just glad neither of us have any place to go," Marinette said pointedly and Adrien nodded in agrement. There was no reason to disagree with her on that point.

They discussed going down into to the bakery to help her parents, after all the fire from the ovens made the whole place warm. When Marinette's father surprised them by coming up saying business was so slow he wasn’t going to do any more batches for the day, they settled for making it a movie marathon day. Sabine came up from the shop and made popcorn while Marinette took a turn manning the front of the shop. Adrien’s assistance, while not needed, was still welcomed. 

By noon, they closed the bakery for the day and turned all the lights way down low. 

“For all I care, let it snow,” Marinette said softly as she snuggled up to her boyfriend to watch It’s A Wonderful Life with him and her parents. Eventually he’d have to go home, but she’d make sure to let him know how welcomed he always was here and that the warmth here was his home too. 

Yes Marinette loved her kitty so, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> BABY IT'S COLD OUT SIDE - lyrics  
> I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside)  
> I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside)
> 
> This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)  
> So very nice (i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)
> 
> My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?)  
> My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)
> 
> So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)  
> But maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while I pour)
> 
> The neighbors might think (baby, it's bad out there)  
> Say what's in this drink? (no cabs to be had out there)
> 
> I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)  
> To break this spell (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)
> 
> I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)  
> At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)
> 
> I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)  
> But baby, it's cold outside
> 
> I simply must go (but baby, it's cold outside)  
> The answer is no (but baby, it's cold outside)
> 
> Your welcome has been(how lucky that you dropped in)  
> So nice and warm (look out the window at this dawn)
> 
> My sister will be suspicious (gosh your lips look delicious)  
> My brother will be there at the door (waves upon the tropical shore)
> 
> My maiden aunts mind is vicious (gosh your lips are delicious)  
> But maybe just a cigarette more (never such a blizzard before)
> 
> I've gotta get home(but baby, you'd freeze out there)  
> Say lend me a coat(it's up to your knees out there)
> 
> You've really been grand (i thrill when you touch my hand)  
> But don't you see? (how can you do this thing to me?)
> 
> There's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my lifelong sorrow)  
> At least there will be plenty implied (if you got pnuemonia and died)
> 
> I really can't stay (get over that old out)  
> Baby, it's cold  
> Baby, it's cold outside
> 
>  
> 
> LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW - lyrics  
> Oh the weather outside is frightful  
> But the fire is so delightful  
> And since we've no place to go  
> Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!  
> It doesn't show signs of stopping  
> And I've bought some corn for popping  
> The lights are turned way down low  
> Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!  
> When we finally kiss goodnight  
> How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
> But if you'll really hold me tight  
> All the way home I'll be warm  
> The fire is slowly dying  
> And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
> But as long as you love me so  
> Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!


End file.
